


"Dree"

by immaculategayvibes



Series: The Adventures of OCs No One Asked For [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, Game: Destiny 2: Season of the Drifter, M/M, Old Married Couple, Pov 1st person, lexi meets the elusive 'dree', what happens next may surprise you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: The Young Wolf makes her way to the Derelict where she finds a tape. Little does she know, she's not alone.
Relationships: The Drifter/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: The Adventures of OCs No One Asked For [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981810
Kudos: 6





	"Dree"

**Author's Note:**

> i just rly wanted to show yall my boy idris. hes cool

The Derelict is cold. It's a known fact, really, but I tend to never notice it in Gambit matches. Usually, in between rounds, I never stay long enough for it to actually bite through. 

  
The Drifter isn't here. I don't know what he's doing, but Aunor does. I think.

  
I hope.

  
At the very least he's not commentating Gambit matches now. It wouldn't exactly be sneaking onto the Derelict if he'd catch me. 

  
Standing here, on his catwalk rather than the gigantic plates we stand on for sendoff, it's a different perspective. It almost feels like a whole different place if I look the right way. There's a door, an open door, that I never realized even existed. 

  
It must be the one that leads to his living space. Nothing about the ship points to it being used as a home, but he's got to be living somewhere and it's not like he can live in exclusively hotels. I doubt the pay for being a handler is that good. 

  
I make my way to the door.

  
The hallway behind it is littered with traps, not unlike those the Fallen use. 

  
Slowly, I nock an arrow. I'm alone here, on a ship that's not parked anywhere near the Tower. No one will notice if I take them down until the Drifter comes back, and by that time I'll be gone. It's not like I'm hiding the fact that I'm following his traces. If he is even half as clever as he seems, he knows I'd be here. 

  
He's not actively trying to keep me out.

  
Well, aside from the tripmines, but those?

  
One well-placed explosive arrow and they're all gone.

  
I continue over the grating until the hallway (if it could even be called that) leads to a snowy cave with three conjoined shipping crates in it. I can see into the middle one, which is a mess. Worse than Cliff's room always used to be before he moved in with Zavala. There's weapons everywhere, displayed on the wall, on the desk, even a couple on the floor. None of them are dirty, but they're everywhere. Ammunition in open boxes on tables, chairs in the middle of the crate rather than-

  
Wait.

  
Chairs.

  
There's two chairs at the desk. Not one. 

  
Why would he have two chairs? 

  
"Lex," Ghost says, popping up in front of me and hovering over to the desk. "Look." 

  
I look up from the chairs, to where Ghost is hovering. He's holding a device up in the air. "What is that?" 

  
"Audio player. Should I?" 

  
"Play it." Aunor wanted intel. Maybe this contains records about the bomb or his journal. Anything can be valuable.

  
"You know, Dree, you been my partner for a while, but there's still a couple things about me you should know since we been apart for... a couple years. Multiple times," the Drifter's voice comes from the audio player. Dree again? How involved is this Dree in the Drifter's business? That Shore Guardian, Lucien, mentioned a Dee. It seems to me they're the same person, but still. What sense does it make for a rogue like the Drifter to have ties?

  
"I've been pitting a lot of very bad people against some good ones. Could end up being trouble for the City and there's already been some collateral damage. Hand to my heart I regret anyone who takes a dirt nap on account'a me," he continues. Like anyone would believe that. 

  
"But I didn't survive by being indecisive. Through every age and era, Drifter's done what he had to. The Warlords and the Iron Lords taught us that the Light is no gift. It brought hell to earth, and when we begged to die, it said hell no. They say the Dark Age was untold suffering. I could tell a lot. Maybe next time. Go find the other tapes." He chuckles. "I made you tapes." 

  
"You know, it's kinda rude breaking into someone's home," a voice says behind me.

  
Ghost drops the audio player. 

  
I turn. There's a Titan. He's tall, dressed in emerald green Gambit gear, adorned with bright yellow snakes. He's not wearing a helmet. He's relatively dark-skinned, his dark brown hair pulled up into a tight bun. What's most remarkable about his face is the scarring over his right eye, turning that a pale white. He has his arms crossed, and a Gambit coin dangling from a red ribbon around his neck. 

  
"You're Dree." 

  
"Idris," he corrects. "You're the Young Wolf." 

  
"Lexi." 

  
"Alright, Lexi, I'll say it again: breaking into someone's house is kinda rude." 

  
"It's also kinda rude to do business with a Fallen mob boss, or to use Darkness, or to lie to New Lights, but I don't see you talking about that." 

  
Idris chuckles. "Touche." 

  
"So?" 

  
"I know you tried to stop them from dealing with us ever again, but did you know Lucien is one of my best friends and I've known him since before he was Spider's." 

  
"What about before you were with the Drifter?" 

  
"...Depends on what you consider to be the definition of "with". I've known him since not that long after I woke up as Guardian. Lost track of him for a while, became partners back when I was with the Iron Lords, drunk married him, lost track of him again..."

  
"You're married." 

  
Idris pauses. "Yeah," he says, walking past me into the crates. He comes back out after a moment and lifts a frame. 

  
A marriage certificate. Or the closest thing you could get to one in the Dark Ages. There's two named on it, Wu Ming and Elias-

  
"Anyway," Idris says, pulling away the frame before I can finish reading. "Please get out." 

  
"That tape..." 

  
"Is personal." He stresses the word. "Aunor is wrong, kid. You'll see." 

  
I want to continue asking, but he's already turned to the desk. He barely glances at the tape, instead sliding into a chair. 

  
I turn to leave. I got what I came here for. Even if it was...strange. Unexpected. 

  
"Kid." 

  
I glance over my shoulder at Idris.

  
"He's not the monster you think he is." 

  
"We shall see."


End file.
